Fire, YEAH!
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/29/13 *'Submitted by': Nobu *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Nobu *'Recapper': Nobu *'QP Reward': 4 to Sankuro and Kazuki, 3 to Nui *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' Kazuki Itou Sankuro Chikamatsu Nui Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Kill the terrorists attacking Takigakure's villages Story: Takigakure has been experiencing some trouble lately. Two, dangerous terrorists named Shigekuni and Yammamoto have been attacking and burning down villages. They have been hard to track by Takigakure's ninja force. Angry at their incompetence, Chiari-ro, the leader, has decided to enlist two ninja to deal with the threat. He enlisted, Kazuki and Sankuro. Mission Recap Kazuki walks into the main palace in Takigakure to meet with Chiari-ro, and Sankuro follows. They are lead by a woman to Chiari-ro, who briefs them on the mission, clearly uncomfortable with having to rely on other villages. All of the sudden, in the middle of their briefing, they are interrupted by the same woman, saying that a village was currently being attacked, 2 miles away from the main village. He slams the door behind them, and they head out. They head over to the town being attacked, by Yammamoto. But the other one is not to be seen. Sankuro attacks him with a smoke bomb, but Yamamoto is able to get out of it. Kazuki uses his Water Scroll to summon a shark to hit him with. The attack succeds, and Yamamoto is hit backwards. He responds with a fireball technique. Kazuki uses his Water Drill technique to balance it out, saving them both from being burned. Sankuro launches his puppet at Yamamoto, but he only manages to hit a slight part of his arm, numbing it. Yamamoto charges at the two, and Kazuki charges at him with his sword. Yamamoto gets away from the slash with a minor cut, and uses his Flaming Fist of Fury attack on Kazuki. Kazuki blocks most of them, but he recieves a hit on his face and arm, burning them slightly. Sankuro manages to strike his sides with Reaper, winning the fight. Yamamoto accidentally reveals the location of his partner, and the two kill him heading over. The enter the cave he was in, and he attacks them with a Grand Dragon Fire technique, which they both dodge. Kazuki attacks him with a lightning blade, but he is able to dodge, only to be slightly numbed by the attacks. Sankuro shoots a smoke bomb at Shigenkuni and blinds his vision, allowing him to get stabbed in the shoulder with a kunai. All of the sudden, an S-Ranked ninja appears, Genryusai, who is the master of the blue flames. With this powerful a ninja, all hope seems lost for the two genin, Nui Uchiha appears, who has been hunting Genryusai. Genryusai fires a blast of blue flames at Nui, who counters with Great Fire Annihilation, burning Genryusai. Shigekuni fires Intelligent Hard Work at Sankuro and Kazuki, who are able to only get out with moderate burns. Kazuki goes and charges at Shigekuni, and manages to land a hit on his side before Shigekuni jumps away. Sankuro sends Reaper to Shigekuni and Shigekuni uses his Flame Encompass to blast it with fire. Reaper manages to push through and bear hug Shigekuni with blades, though it is badly damaged. Genryusai activates his Blue Flame Swordsman and his Blue Flame Molten Armor and attacks Nui. She counters, activating her Sharigan but he is still fast enough to keep up. She attempts to use genjutsu, but he is careful to not look in her eyes. Kazuki, determined to help, tries to look for holes in his armor, but finds there is none. Sankuro reseals Reaper and hides, trying to find an opening in which to use his poisoned senbon. Genryusai sends his extremely powerful Blue Fire: Destructive Crash at Nui. She responds with another Great Fire Annihilation, with the two jutsu canceling each other out. Nui takes a Military Ration Pill and restores her chakra, sending anothe Great Flame Annihilation at Genryusai. He makes a Blue Flame Wall to block it, but it fails and he is burned considerably. He however, comes back up, ready to fight. Kazuki tries to stab him in the back, but Genryusai catches him and backhands him away. Sankuro sends his senbon at Genryusai, who gets hit by one, with his shoulder being numbed. He quickly charges at Nui with his sword ready. The two engage in a powerful katana fight, and Nui gets a deep cut in her arm, while Genryusai gets a deep stab in his shoulder. Kazuki manages to stap Genryusai deep in the back from behinde. Sankuro throws poisoned kunai, which hit and further weaken Genryusai. He tries to go stab Nui, but collapses instead. Nui quickly decapitates him, and takes his head, putting it in her satchel. The 3 converse, and Nobu walks in, working for Takigakure. He hands them the payment, and thanks Nui. Category:Mission